Handicapped walkers are used every day by the elderly, the disabled, and those recovering from surgery or illness. They are a godsend for restoring mobility and independence while ensuring the user's safety. However, their aesthetic qualities are drab, dull, and serve to constantly reinforce the disabled and/or elderly lifestyle their users face daily.
While attempts can be made to change their color, or add on brightly colored and cheerful accessories, they still present an unsightly appearance that represents drudgery to the user. Additionally, as technology in other parts of our lives is rapidly changing, walkers have remained untouched by fundamental improvements for generations. Finally, as many users of walkers suffer from diminished eyesight, especially in dark or dimly lit rooms, there is in an important urgency to provide auxiliary task lighting to prevent trips and falls.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a walker can be provided with overall improvements and updates that address the above concerns. The development of the walker with voice-activated illumination 10 fulfills this need.